Ben 10 - Resurrection of Chilled
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: In the timeline of 'No Watch Ben', the timeline has gone horribly astray. Now the Supreme Kai of Time must merge Ben's soul with that of Frieza's ancestor, Chilled in order to restore balance to the flow of time. Will this be a good thing, or will death and destruction reign supreme?
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been looking forward to writing this! Haven't done a Dragon Ball Z crossover in awhile! I kinda got the idea from the Time War episodes of Ben 10 Omniverse, featuring No Watch Ben, and Dragon Ball Z: Episode of Bardock. I just HAD to write this idea and see where it goes! Please leave nice and long constructive reviews at the end of the chapter, and enjoy.**_

 _ ***I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and I don't own Ben 10! If I did, I'd be loaded and Ben 10 wouldn't be going through such a craptastic reboot!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Kamehame-HA!" = Normal Speech

 _'Galick Gun… FIRE!' = Thoughts_

 **"What insect dares to challenge my awesome power?!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." = Shenron/Porunga Speaking**

* * *

 _ **Prologue To The Story - A Plan Set Into Motion!**_

* * *

Our story begins on a rainy day in the humble town of Bellwood. More specifically, in a park at a bench where we can see someone laying down underneath it to try and find some shelter from the cold water currently pouring down.

The individual in question is a fifteen year old boy with brown hair that's been matted from mud and filth, green eyes that look slightly sunken due to dehydration, and pale skin. His body is much thinner than a boy his age should be due to malnourishment, causing the raggedy clothes he's wearing to practically hang off of his body. He's not wearing any shoes, and his clothes are full of holes and tears.

This boy is known as Ben Tennyson, and he's fallen on some tough times recently. Ever since he got back from what he dubbed as the 'worst summer ever', his life had begun spiralling downhill. Cash and his fellow bullies had been getting worse on their bullying as the school years went by, causing Ben's already low self-esteem to hit rock bottom. As a result, he became a social recluse and didn't speak much to anyone. Then, when he was twelve, his parents practically kicked him out of the house because they could no longer afford to take care of him and his grandfather was unreachable at the time.

Not to mention his cousin Gwen had gotten accepted into college early and his aunt and uncle wouldn't understand his plight. They always took Gwen's side no matter what the situation was. Like when she pushed him into the deep end of a pool and she claimed he slipped and fell in. He very well nearly drowned that day, and all he got was a scolding, a brush with death, and a bad sunburn.

But I'm getting off track here.

As a result of his family's abandonment, Ben has had to suffer quite a bit. He dropped out of school while he was still twelve, seeing as how he couldn't afford to pay for his schooling. He's also had to look in dumpsters just to find a decent meal, which was very few if any times at all. Most of the time, the only kind of foods he can find to eat are moldy bread, rotten fruits and vegetables, and severely bad meats that he can't even cook. Sometimes he gets lucky and finds things that are safe to eat like rotisserie chickens that someone threw away while still good, partly melted ice cream, and even a few raw eggs. But most of the time, it's moldy bread for dinner each night.

Ben shivered and tried to huddle in on himself to try and block out the cold from all of the rain that's been pelting him all day. It's days like these that he used to, when he was ten, just sit indoors and read a comic book while waiting for the rain to stop so he could go outside and play. But now, he was cursing the very people who birthed him for their abandonment of him. He thought family was supposed to stick together through thick and thin. Through good times and bad.

Guess he thought wrong.

He managed to crack one bloodshot eye open in order to look up to the heavens and silently wondered what he did to disappoint the one running everything in the universe.

' _Was I destined to be like this? Nothing more than a sickly rat festering in my squaller?'_ Ben mentally asked himself.

He didn't expect an answer. He never expects anything that could benefit him anymore. Whether it be something as simple as a cardboard box to sleep in, or even something extravagant like a loving family willing to take him off the streets. He never expected to receive any form of kindness anymore.

But little does he know, his life is about to turn around greatly, and his very perception of the universe will be flying out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seventh universe, in a place called Otherworld, King Yemma was at his desk talking with the King Kai of the North, sole Supreme Kai and his assistant Kibito, and the Supreme Kai of Time. All of them were currently discussing the unjust fate of one Ben Tennyson of a certain dimension where Ben wasn't meant to have an Omnitrix. But he wasn't supposed to suffer on his own for five years either.

Seems to the Supreme Kai of Time, or Chronoa, that a certain time walker has messed things up in the timestream so badly, not even a member of her Time Patrol would be able to fix this mess, as it's become a permanent part of history. This means that unless she wants to cause even greater problems in the timestream, she can't do anything to change it.

"This is terrible, Supreme Kai of Time! What was Paradox THINKING when he did something as drastic as this?!" King Kai all but screeched.

King Kai is a blue humanoid who wears Teashade sunglasses and has a very short stature with a pair of cricket-like antennae. He wears the traditional robes of the King Kai, and is normally quite the jokester, telling all kinds of lame jokes and groan inducing puns. But today, he's anything BUT jovial.

Chronoa is a short and petite Kaioshin of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to those worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter than an average human male. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed another Supreme Kai in something called the Z-Sword, which would make her one of the oldest known living Kaioshin.

She sighed and put a hand on her forehead. She would prefer if King Kai would at least call her by name and not by title during this meeting, as well as NOT yell in her ear, but she understands where he's coming from. She just wishes there was something she could do to stop this horrible fate from occurring with young Ben Tennyson. Or 'No Watch Ben', as she prefers to call him.

"Isn't there any way that we can change the timeline back to what it was supposed to be? Reverse this horrible chain of events?" asked Shin, the East Supreme Kai.

Shin is short, purple-skinned (pink in the colored manga) with a white mohawk (blue in the colored manga) and dressed in a posh Kai outfit.

"Unfortunately, I found out about the change in history far too late to do anything to change it back. This change has become the new, permanent history for No Watch Ben. I tried summoning Shenron and using the Dragon Balls to fix the change in history, but Shenron said that he couldn't alter the course of history since it's outside of his jurisdiction. He would have been able to grant the wish if I had summoned him about a year and a half earlier, but since I didn't, he couldn't grant my wish to reverse the change in history." Chronoa explained. "And even more unfortunately, Paradox's little mishap completely contaminated No Watch Ben's timeline! It's gonna be IMPOSSIBLE to change the timeline back to its natural course now!"

King Yemma, who had been silent up until this point, had snapped his fingers as a brainstorm came to him. This finger snap got the attention of the three Kais in the room.

"There may be another possibility. I happen to have a soul of a certain ancestor of Frieza that I kept in stasis so that I could try recycling and reincarnating at a later date. If we use the Dragon Balls, we can merge the souls of No Watch Ben and Frieza's ancestor, Chilled, before using the second wish to bring No Watch Ben here to the seventh universe. I had the soul go through the evil cleansing machine in order to remove the stain of evil from Chilled's soul so that his influence won't overwhelm the boy's own soul, but he might become a little more ruthless and less tolerant to those who have wronged him. It might be risky but…"

"Right now, it seems to be our only option. How soon can you have Chilled's soul brought here for the plan to begin?" Shin asked.

King Yemma didn't even need to think about it. He's been to the Soul Cryostasis Chamber many times before, so he knows the basic protocol that goes with it.

"I can have him ready in approximately twenty six minutes and forty eight seconds, Supreme Kai." he said.

Chronoa looked up at the red-skinned giant with wide eyes at this news.

"It's really THAT far away?!" she gasped.

She looked out over the orange clouds of Snake Way, which are the only thing separating Heaven from Hell, and began to gain a sense of dread that she knows is her childish impatience acting up again.

"So about the length of your average anime episode. AWWW, I HATE waiting so long!" Chronoa whined before straightening herself out. "But what choice is there? I'll suck it up and wait."

She turned to King Kai with an expression that's the most serious that's ever been seen on her face since she first fought Demigra all those eons ago.

"King Kai, can you get in contact with Goku and the others and let them know what's going on? I don't want them to freak out on the off chance that merging these two souls causes No Watch Ben to transform into a member of Frieza's species." she requested.

"Yes, Ma'am! I'll get right on that!" King Kai replied.

He focused his antennae around the area where Earth is located and began to search for Goku's mind so he could speak to him about what's going on. Knowing him, he'd want to take the chance to train No Watch Ben in martial arts and Ki techniques so that he would stand a better chance in combat against his foes.

"Kibito and I will go and gather the Dragon Balls." Shin volunteered. "We must be ready for when it is time to implement the plan. And with Kibito's teleporting ability, we can get to the location of each Dragon Ball in the amount of time it takes to bring Chilled's soul here."

"My Lord is right. 'Tis a simple matter." Kibito added.

He placed a hand upon Shin's shoulder and caused them both to shimmer out of existence so that they could find and collect the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't take long at all.

Chronoa looked out towards the clouds and narrowed her eyes. She knows that every continuum needs a Ben Tennyson… but No Watch Ben's universe is no longer deserving of such a wonderful young man like Ben! She was going to fix this, whether Paradox wants her to or not!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I stated in my first Author's Note, please leave reviews that are both long and constructive. Any form of criticism is greatly appreciated. They help to further along the story and make it better than before. As Perfect Cell would say; "It drives this story to perfection!"**_

 _ **But now, we come to some questions I'd like you to answer. I have a few of them, so please, don't be afraid to speak openly and honestly when you answer. Here they are…**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Since Ben is starting a new life in the DBZ universe, which would you prefer? He renames himself Chilled as a homage to the Frieza Species he merged with, or should he continue to just go by 'Ben'?**_

 _ **2.) Do you guys want him to learn any of Frieza's techniques such as the Death Beam, Death Ball, and Supernova?**_

 _ **3.) For his new clothes, should he wear a similar leotard to the one Chilled wore in life, or should he wear armor like Vegeta wears?**_

 _ **4.) Which DBZ lady do you want Ben/Possibly Chilled to get together with in this story? (Please keep in mind that he will be a one woman guy in this story unless I decide to say otherwise.) Examples being Bulma, Zangya, Android #18/Lazuli, Android #21, Towa, Caulifla, Kale, and Fasha.**_

 _ **5.) And finally, should Azmuth, Ben's family, and several Plumber agents find their way to this new universe later on in the story? (Currently set in the Android/Cell Saga.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading and giving this story a chance! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who left a review for this story. And it looks like, by popular demand, No Watch Ben will be changing his name to Chilled upon transporting to the Dragon Ball Z universe. AKA, Universe 7. But without further delay, let's get back to the story, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Dragon Ball Z!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Kamehame-HA!" = Normal Speech

 _'Galick Gun… FIRE!' = Thoughts_

 **"What insect dares to challenge my awesome power?!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." = Shenron/Porunga Speaking**

* * *

 _ **A Wish Granted!**_

* * *

The chapter begins with us still being in Otherworld where King Yemma had just retrieved the soul of Chilled and had it brought to the Check-In Station for the plan. If one were to look at the soul within the block of ice he was currently frozen in, one would definitely think that it was Frieza. But he's not. He looks similar, but different at the same time.

Chilled looks similar to the first form of Frieza. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his leotard. His face, hands, chest, legs, and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders, and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns are small, short and twisted. His face and body are also more round than Frieza's.

But the fighters who were gathered at the moment weren't very worried about having to possibly fight and subdue Chilled after releasing him from his icy prison. Not only did King Yemma run him through the Soul Purification machine to remove the evil from Chilled's being, but he also isn't as strong as Frieza or his family members, Cooler and King Cold, having a power level in this form of about only *100,000*. Meaning they can initiate their plan and merge his soul with that of No Watch Ben.

"Okay, I'm ready on my end. Supreme Kai of Time, how goes everything on your end?" he asked.

Chronoa walked in with Shin and Kibito close behind. All three of them were holding a small set of orange spheres with red numbers inside ranging from one to seven. Chronoa was holding the one and six star balls, Shin had Dragon Balls number two, four, and five, and Kibito had numbers three and seven.

"Well, the good thing is that we have all of the Dragon Balls with us now. All we need to do now is thaw Chilled out before we contact Goku and make the wish." Chronoa replied.

King Yemma nodded and motioned for them to carry on with their plan. With this in mind, The two Kais and one assistant placed the Dragon Balls on the pedestal that Chronoa had brought with her, and moved in front of the still frozen Lord Chilled. Raising up one hand each, the three of them began to shoot continuous streams of Ki at low power in order to slowly melt the ice surrounding Chilled.

Steam began to rise as a hissing sound began to resonate from the ice as it thawed, quickly melting away until Chilled's head and shoulders were free from the ice. The ancestor of Frieza opened his eyes, revealing them to be red, as seems to be a trademark among the Frieza Clan. Giving Chilled a moment to catch his breath, Chronoa proceeded to thaw out the rest of him by herself with a single stream of higher powered Ki.

With the ice melted, Chilled groaned as he fell forward but was caught by Kibito and Shin before he could hit the ground before they slowly lowered him to sit down. Chilled sighed as he began to breathe air for real for the first time in what was likely centuries.

"Ohh… how… how long have I…?" Chilled began to ask.

"We don't know exactly. You were frozen in the ice by King Yemma so that your soul could be reincarnated to serve a greater purpose." Kibito explained.

"Ah, yes… yes, I remember now. It's all coming back to me."

Chilled slowly stood up, his knees wobbling along with his legs due to lack of use, and placed a hand on his head. He could remember it all so vividly now. His invasion of Planet Plant. Attempting to take the medicine from the Plant People. His fight with that Saiyan known as Bardock. Even his own death after having his soldiers relay his message to his family.

Beware of the blonde super-being known as a Saiyan.

Chilled was confused about one thing, though. Despite the fact that some low level warrior monkey had killed him all those years ago, he felt none of the rage he should be feeling. Rather, he felt oddly at peace and could not feel any of the evil he knows for a fact he had in his heart while he was alive. He feels so… at peace right now. If severely weak.

Chilled tried to take a step forward, but he found that his legs were too weak for him to move much and fell to his hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked.

"I am… I am weak." Chilled replied.

"Well, you won't be for much longer. Right now, we are getting ready to merge you with the soul of a young man whose timeline has been dangerously altered by a foolish old man who seems to exist outside of time itself. And we need to do this in order to reverse the damage done to the timestream because of his meddling." Chronoa explained.

Chilled glanced up at the Supreme Kai of Time, wondering what exactly she was talking about and how this would be beneficial to both himself AND the child. As if reading his mind, Chronoa pulled out a file from… somewhere on her person… and handed it to Chilled as she began to explain things.

"You see, Chilled, a time traveller who exists outside the timestream caused a major slip up that has done irreversible damage to Dimension B51-K47. More specifically, to the events in history that were supposed to become a part of the timeline for a boy called Ben Tennyson, or No Watch Ben, as this iteration is called. What you hold in your hand is his medical file that has been modified to hold all of his medical information on a more digitized level for easier access. If you read that, you'll see just how much he's suffered because of the actions of Professor Paradox, and why we're taking steps to change No Watch Ben's life for the better."

Raising a non-existent eyebrow, Chilled opened up the file and began reading. So far, starting on his medical record, Chilled was mildly surprised to find that at the tender age of eleven, the lad had been diagnosed with a severe inferiority complex due to being the target of so many bullies. Why on his twelfth birthday, instead of being welcomed home by his family with cake and presents, they kicked him out because they were having money problems! Chilled's eyes narrowed in anger as he continued to read over the various sleights against the boy.

Being forced to live on the street with no real shelter for four years of his life, dumpster diving for moldy bread and rotten vegetation just to try and fill his empty stomach, dehydration, various other medical problems… it's amazing how the child isn't dead yet!

 _'In life, I was a cruel, sadistic, and murderous tyrant. But the atrocities done to this young man are things the likes of which I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies!'_ Chilled thought to himself in anger.

He slammed the file closed, growling as his power began to steadily rise as he turned to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"We must do something now! If we wait any longer, it may be too late!" Chilled exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly. The Dragon Balls have already been gathered, so now that we know you agree with the plan we can proceed ahead." said Chronoa.

Chilled raised a non-existent eyebrow at one of the terms used by the deity.

"Dragon… Balls…?"

He was not aware of how a reptile's reproductive organs would help in this situation. That is, until seven orange spheres the size of a large baseball were brought before them. Each orb had a number of red stars within them ranging from one to seven.

"These are the Dragon Balls. They're magical orbs that were created by a race called the Namekians. If you collect all seven, you can summon the eternal dragon and get any wish granted."

That certainly was enough to surprise Chilled. If he had known that something like these have been around since he was alive, he would have made a trip to planet Namek before trying to conquer planet Plant. Then again, he knows what he did was wrong and wishes to avoid making such a poor choice in life again.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this plan of yours set in motion!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Chronoa said.

As the Dragon Balls were placed on the ground in front of her, she stepped forward and spread her arms out wide. Thankfully, she was able to use her time based powers to accelerate the process of purging the evil from the Dragon Balls that collects whenever a wish is granted. Something that would normally take a hundred years to accomplish.

 **"Eternal dragon, Shenron! By your name I summon you!"**

The Dragon Balls started to glow with a brilliant light as the sky grew darker. Suddenly, a beam of golden light shot up from the Dragon Balls, coiling and swerving all around the sky before it disbursed to form a green Eastern Style Dragon with a pair of blunt horns, and red eyes. Its whiskers swayed continuously as it stared down at the life forms and souls below.

Chilled was shocked into silence as he looked up at the mighty beast. If he didn't truly believe Chronoa's story about the Dragon Balls before, he certainly does now. It's just amazing!

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON. NOW SPEAK. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"** the dragon asked.

"Go on, Supreme Kai of Time. This is our chance." Shin urged.

"Alright." Chronoa said, gulping in alight nervousness. "Let's just hope this works."

She stepped forward, took a deep breath yelled out her wish.

 **"Mighty Shenron, I wish for the soul of the one called Chilled to be merged with Ben Tennyson of Universe 11!"**

At first, it seemed like the wish would be granted. However, after a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened. And this confused the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Shenron, is something wrong? Can't you grant this wish?" she asked.

 **"OF COURSE. IT CAN BE DONE,"** he began to explain. **"BUT HIS BODY HAS BEEN SEVERELY INJURED BOTH INTERNALLY AND EXTERNALLY DUE TO MALNUTRITION AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, AND I CAN NOT RESTORE IT. THERE IS LITTLE POINT IN MERGING THE SOULS IN THAT BODY."**

"Oh no! I should have seen this coming! With No Watch Ben as weak as he is, the strain of the merge would kill him!" Chronoa said in despair.

"If I may interject? Call me crazy, but perhaps if we merge my soul with Ben's and put them in a replica of my old body, he should be able to handle the strain. Even if the damage IS severe, the merging of our souls should turn the replica body into a full flesh and blood vessel for the soul." Chilled suggested.

"Yes, I see. Yeah, that could work." Chronoa said as she turned back to Shenron. "Can you do that, Shenron? Create a newer, stronger body for Ben Tennyson to inhabit after his soul merges with that of Chilled?"

Shenron seemed to think it over. He has never been asked for such a wish before, and as such, is unsure about whether or not he'd be able to grant it. Still, it's better than their previous wish which would merely send the boy to a quicker death and kill off Chilled for good.

 **"I DON'T KNOW. I HAVE NEVER BEEN ASKED TO GRANT SUCH A WISH."** Shenron admitted. **"BUT I SHALL TRY."**

"Well, we were kind of hoping for a definite 'yes', but I suppose we'll have to take what we can get. Do your best, Shenron!" Chronoa urged.

Looking down towards the mortal worlds, more specifically the Earth of Universe 11, Shenron's eyes began to glow as his magic began to get to work. And after a few minutes of glowing, Chilled began to shimmer before he teleported out of the Check-In Station of Otherworld.

 **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. AS OF RIGHT NOW, THE SOULS OF THE ONE KNOWN AS CHILLED AND THE BOY FROM UNIVERSE 11 KNOWN AS BEN TENNYSON ARE MERGING. ONCE THE PROCESS IS COMPLETE, YOU MAY MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH."** Shenron said.

"What? A SECOND wish? I didn't know we'd get two." gasped Chronoa.

 **"INDEED. THE SUPREME KAI CALLED SHIN AND HIS ATTENDANT, KIBITO, GATHERED THE DRAGON BALLS FROM A POINT IN TIME WHERE EARTH'S GUARDIAN HAD BEEN REPLACED. AND AS SUCH, MY POWERS WERE ALTERED AS WELL."** Shenron explained.

This information made Chronoa scowl slightly as she just knew that either Eon or Paradox messing with the timestream likely caused this to happen. But she has little time to think about that. She'll just have to deal with both of them later. Right now, she has to wait for the merging process to finish before she can initiate the next step of her plan.

Let's just hope that this plan of the Supreme Kai of Time's doesn't come back to bite them all in the butt later.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Yeah, I really don't know what Chilled's power level was, but I do know that he was much weaker than Frieza. So, I'm just giving a guesstimation here.***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I did have a very hard time thinking about what I wanted to write down for this chapter. I mean, it's tough to get this stuff put into words when I have it thought out so well in my head. But now, we come to a few questions I'd like you guys to answer. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Due to popular demand, I've decided to give No Watch Ben, AKA, Chilled, armor similar to Vegeta. What style of armor do you guys want me to give to him? Frieza Style, Namek Saga Vegeta Style, or Resurrection F Tagoma Style armor?**_

 _ **2.) Which DBZ lady do you want me to pair No Watch Ben/Chilled with? Girls from Dragon Ball Super are acceptable for this story. (If possible, please give a brief summary of how the two would get together in the story, and I'll see what I can do.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you want me to give Gwen the Omnitrix in this story if I have her and the rest of her family go after Ben in this story? Or should I just stick with her Anodite heritage here?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, what sort of training should No Watch Ben/Chilled go through during his time with the Z-Fighters and in the Hype Ebola Lion Tamer? (Popo: "That one was on purpose!" Me: "Coulda been.")**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading, and don't forget to leave long reviews for the story! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
